


New  Beginnings

by insomniapathy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hopefully though, they're married yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniapathy/pseuds/insomniapathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking the stereotypes, Natasha will prove she could be a better husband than Clint and Clint is a better house wife than she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New  Beginnings

**First Scene: Wedding of Natasha and Clint, Peggy, Pepper, Jane, are talking to Natasha about women stuff, Clint, Tony, Steve, Thor, Nick and Bruce are talking about men stuff**

**Second Scene: Natasha and Clint moves in to their new house in Massachusetts, a quiet town and their house is overlooking at the cliff side.**

**Third Scene: Natasha fixing the tubes while Clint cleans their rooms**

**Ending Scene?: two of them taking a bath in the bath tub with wine and roses, then they receive a call from Fury**


End file.
